


Meeting a god: A Noragami AU

by Misskrose



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF, ノラガミ | Noragami (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 19:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16838818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misskrose/pseuds/Misskrose





	Meeting a god: A Noragami AU

You ran being caused by a big purple bird unsure of where it come from but knowing you just needed to run. You ran down the street and those around seemed not to notice you or the bird that was after you. Please send help you prayed hoping that one of the gods would hear you.  
“This is the Land of the Rising Sun your desecration shall not be allowed! Hear me! I am the god Gray! I now lay thee waste with the Mairu and expel thy vast defilement! I cleanse thee! --- Rend!” You turned to see a man wearing olive green jacket between you and where the bird used to be holding a pistol. “Miles.” The pistol glowed and then another man was standing next the first. He looked over and saw you.  
“Gray we seem to have a half-Ayakashi on our hands.” The other man turned to face you and they both walked up to you. You started to back away.  
“It’s alright we’re not going to hurt you.” the man who only a moment ago was a pistol said. “I’m Miles and this here is Gray and we’re going to help I promise.”  
“What was that thing?” you asked.  
“It was a phantom.” Gray said  
“What’s a phantom?”  
“They’re creatures from the Far Shore their whole purpose is to feed on the darkness in humans. But that’s not what’s important right now we need to get you back to your body.”  
“Wait! What? Get me back to my body?”   
“The tail like thing you have right now is what we call a cord.” Miles explained and you turned around to see the purple cat like tail that was now part of you. “It’s what happens when a half-Ayakash’s soul leaves their body.”  
“And if we don’t get you back to you body soon you could die.” Gray added. “Do you remember where the phantom started casing you?”  
“I know about where but not exactly.”  
“Koen we’re need your help finding the lady’s body.” Gray said as the tie he was wearing turned into a man. “This is my exemplar Koen and I don’t believe we know your name.”  
“Y/N.”  
“Well it’s on honor to meet you Y/N.” Gray said as the four of you left the alley to try and find your body.  
“So wait who or what exactly are you guy.” you asked as you started heading back down the street.  
“Well.” Miles began “Koen and I are regalia but Koen is an exemplar meaning he keeps me and the rest of Gray’s regalia in line. And Gray here is a god of fortune.”  
“Wait you’re a god?”, you asked before quickly adding, “You just don’t like what I expected a god to look like.”  
“And what did you expect?” Gray asked a slight tess in his voice  
“I was thinking more white glowing robe and not a black dress shirt with dark purple pants.” Gray laughs   
“You should meet Bishamon sometime.”   
You leaned over to Miles and whispered. “Who’s Bishamon?”  
“Bishamon is one of the seven gods of fortune. And if you think Gray doesn't match what a god should like look he’s got nothing on Bishamon. She has a lion and wears leather and can kill just about anyone.”  
“They don’t call her the god of war for nothing.” Gray adds.  
“So if Bishamon is the god of war what are Gray?” you asked  
“I grant a variety of wishes but I do lean more to art based wishes.” Gray responds.   
“Such as?”  
“Say an artist is unsure of what his next work should be about I might lead him to an idea by making him late for his bus and   
“Sir we may have a problem.” said Koen as he stopped walking.  
“What is it?” Gray as the rest of you also stopped walking.  
“I’m getting reports of a vent opening nearby and it seems that miss Y/N’s body might have been taken by the phantoms now in the area. As we have yet to find it and I doubt that the phantom would have caused her this far.  
“Where’s the vent?”  
“It’s in the nearby park.”  
“Yǒngměng! Bajirior!” Gray called as he started running in the direction of the park Koen turned back into a tie a brown fan with yellow flowers apred in his hand. You started to follow but Miles grabbed your arm.  
“You shouldn’t go near the vent.” Miles said.  
“But what if my body is near the vent?” Miles sighed, “Ok just be careful.” You ran over to where Gray and vent where. Gray was hovering above the vent which was a giant circle with what seemed like purple light coming from it. Gray was using the fan to create gusts of wind that were pushing back the purple light. He kept doing this until the light was gone. He didn’t seem to notice you were there and as soon as the light was gone he flew over to a different part of the park. You ran after him hoping that maybe he had found your body. Once you could see Gray stopped, he was kneeling in front of tree and you could see he was with a person but it wasn’t until you saw your favorite rose patch on the jeans of the person did you realize it was your body. You ran over to the tree.  
“Am I alright?” you asked.   
Gray sighed “Yssa please take Y/N out of here.” The fan that Gray had been using turned into a woman with black and blue hair wearing a white t-shirt with a chibi cat and a black skirt appeared. She grabbed your hand and started to pull you away from the tree.  
“Gray is my body ok? What’s going on? Gray!” you yelled as Yssa pulled you to different part of the park. Miles joined you and Yssa.   
“Yssa where is Gray and Koen?” Miles asked and Yssa pointed in the direction from which the two of you had come.  
“What is going on?” you asked as you were now starting to get really worried.  
“A phantom seemed to have taken control of your body.” Yssa said.  
“But she’s half-Ayakash wouldn’t that then have no real effect on her?” Miles asked.  
“Gray isn’t so sure about that and that’s what he and Koen are trying to figure out.” You started running back to where Gray and Koen where but you hit a light wall. You bounced off it and fell to the ground  
“Where did that come from?” you asked as you stood back up.  
“It’s a borderline Y/N you can’t go over there right now Gray told me to take you away from there and so there is no way I’m letting do so.” Yssa said.  
“Yssa stand down.” you looked over to see Koen. “Y/N’s body will be fine.”

“Ok so now that you’re back in you body we now part ways.” Gray said as the two of you stood outside of the park.  
“I don’t know I wouldn’t mind hanging out with you guys more.”  
“Y/N being around the things of the Far Shore around us almost killed you and I can’t have that on my conscience. So I’m going to cut your ties to the Far Shore and to Miles, Koen, Yssa and me.”

You stood in front of the park unsure of how you got there and so you started walking back to the shopping district.


End file.
